Coin Toss
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Hunter can't sleep. This is my first Ninja Storm fic, so please go easy on me. Reviews welcome. Its HunterxCam slash. i rated it T, but I'm not sure. Might be humor...


Summary: Hunter can't sleep. CamxHunter slash. Rated M to MA to be safe, cause I'm not sure.

Disclaimer: Don't own Cam and Hunter, or any of the Power Rangers, however I do own a Blake action figure. Otherwise, these are only my delusions.

Try as he might, he just couldn't sleep. He didn't usually have any problems sleeping, except sometimes the night before a big race, but this wasn't the night before a big race. This was the six of them sleeping over at Dustin's, while his parents were out of the country and he really needed to sleep cause in the morning all of them, that included Cam, even if he didn't want too, were going to check out a power ranger convention, about five hours away. Sensei thought it was a good idea, and that's what lead to his sleeping on a couch that was way too soft, Cam on the floor next to the couch, and everyone else spread out throughout the house.

He rolled over, nearly falling off the couch in the process as he tried to untangle his legs from his sleeping bag. Stupid coin toss, he would've been better off letting Cam have the couch, he might of even gotten one of Cams rare smiles out of it, but instead he insisted on a coin toss, which he won. Great.

"Cam?" he rolled over, making out the figure in the darkness. The lump on the floor grunted in response, making Hunter grin.

"You 'wake?" he couldn't help it, he couldn't sleep.

There was a long pause then, "No Hunter, I'm not awake, and I will not be for several hours." He smirked, propping himself up on his elbow. Time for his favourite past-time. Cam baiting, well along with Cam watching….

"Do you want the couch?" there, never let it be said he couldn't be generous.

"You won the coin toss." Well, at least he sounded a little more awake, which meant he had either given up on sleep, or was actually getting into the conversation. Hunter just waited patiently until Cam figured it out. "alright, what's wrong with the couch?" he smirked in the darkness

"it's too soft. Wanna trade spots?" Or join me, he added silently, but Cam didn't need to hear that.

"no Hunter, I don't want the couch." Hmm, well that could be used to his advantage. He grinned at the plan forming in his head.

"hey Cam?" he tried to sound innocent, but he really didn't think it was working that well. There was a grumbled reply, that Hunter chose to take as a 'what'. "what if I roll off the couch during the night?"

It was very quiet, and he was starting to wonder if Cam had somehow fallen back asleep.

"As long as you don't roll off and land on me, I don't care, now let me sleep." Cam didn't sound angry at all, he sounded almost…amused? Well that just gave him the go ahead for his plan. He rolled off the couch, grabbing his sleeping bag as he rolled, landing with an 'oof'. Cam had gone very still beside him, as he adjusted, trying to escape from the tangled mess that had become his sleeping bag.

"Well, goodnight." He said cheerfully, rolling over, so he was facing the couch. He could hear a muttered 'night' from behind him and smirked, finally feeling comfortable.

He was having a very pleasant dream. He was in Dustin's basement for some reason, and Cam was there. They were curled up together on the floor, and Hunter had his arms around the older man. It must have been fairly early in the morning, and he felt nice and warm. He really didn't want to move, he'd never had this specific dream before, he'd had others like this, but not with this much detail. He'd be quite happy if he could keep dreaming forever.

The body in his arms tensed, before relaxing slightly and rolling over to face him. He was still feeling drowsy, which was kind of strange for his dreams, but he could care less. All he cared about was the hazel eyes watching him intently, and the over whelming desire to feel those lips on his own.

He leaned down, intent on capturing those lips, placing a kiss and feeling Cam freeze. His eyes shot open as he realised that this was not a dream.

"Shit!" he scrambled into a sitting position, trying to stand up, but getting caught in the sleeping bag and slamming back down, hard. "oh my god, Cam, I am so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." Okay, so he knew what he was thinking, but that was no excuse, and he was turning red and rambling, and Cam was going to hate him forever and he'd never have a chance now. "I mean, I didn't mean to, I thought I was dreaming and I just acted and-"

"Hunter!" Cam put his hand over his mouth, effectively cutting off his rambling "calm down. You dream about me?" Hunter just blushed even more, trying to think of someway out of the situation.

"yeah, but I mean, it's just, who wouldn't cause you're you, and yeah" it would probably be safer for his health, in this case mental and physical, if he just kept his mouth shut.

"wait, because I'm me? I think that was a compliment." And this was all wrong, Cam was supposed to be pissed at him, not smirking at him.

"Um, aren't you angry? Disgusted?" Yup this was it. This was where Cam decided that they could no longer be friends and not sure if he could work with him. Except he looked more confused then anything.

"why would I be?" Well, it wasn't like Cam to play dumb. Hunter didn't even know if Cam knew how to play dumb.

"Because I kissed you, and you don't like guys."

"well, you surprised me." Well that wasn't what he had expected to hear, anything from along the lines of 'sorry don't like you that way' to 'you sicko, what made you think I would like **you**'. He defiantly would not of guessed 'you surprised me'. And suddenly Cam was right in front of him, watching him carefully. "and I don't like guys. I like you." His brain didn't seem to want to work. It had gone from 'I don't like guys' to 'I like you' and if it wasn't true he was going to be seriously crushed.

Cam was still watching him, a little warily, and turning slightly pink. He couldn't think of anything to say, with his heart racing in his ears, so he went with his first instinct. He leaned forwards, placing a gently kiss on Cams lips. Cam responded this time, pushing back, deepening the kiss, swiping his tongue across his lips, and granting him entrance, he moaned at the sensations, trying to get closer, pulling Cam closer, feeling hands grip his shirt, tugging him impossibly closer.

He broke off the kiss, gasping for air, still holding the other man as close as he could get him. "we have to get up in another couple of hours." He would love more then anything to continue this with Cam, but if they were going to this convention, they would need all the sleep they could get.

"yeah, I'm pretty sure the others would kill us if we skipped the convention, although I can think of at least one other thing I wouldn't mind doing instead."

He smirked, laying back down on the floor, straightening out his sleeping bag and unzipping it. Cam hesitated, before he pulled him down on top of him, pulling Cam's sleeping bag over them. "good night" he wrapped his arms around the others waist, pulling him against his chest. He felt the laughter coming from the other, as he buried his head in Cam's neck.

"night" an arm snaked around his waist, hesitantly, as he tightened his grip, falling back asleep, thinking that next time, he'd forget about any coin toss, this was much more comfortable.


End file.
